The well-established Enrichment Program is an integral component of the Nutrition and Obesity Research Center (NORC) and supports its mission to foster collaboration within, and the educational enrichment of, the local nutrition and obesity research community. The Enrichment Program fulfills these goals by hosting symposia on nutrition, obesity, diabetes and metabolism research of interest to NORC Affiliate Investigators (AIs) and the greater community, facilitating interdisciplinary exchange and collaboration, and providing training opportunities to enhance the educational experience and research competitiveness of NORC AIs. We propose two aims that elaborate our programmatic offerings. In Aim 1, we will continue our joint program with the UW Diabetes Research Center (DRC), the UW Medicine Diabetes Institute (UWMDI), Benaroya Research Institute (BRI), Pacific Northwest Research Institute (PNRI), and the Cystic Fibrosis Research and Translation Center (CFRTC) to provide a broad-based education and enrichment program involving top-level local and invited speakers for full- and half-day symposia, round table presentations, and annual research retreats featuring trainee/junior faculty presentations. In addition, we will provide two new NORC-specific offerings: a joint symposium with the UW Collaborative on Obesity Research and Action (CORA) to increase cross-exposure of the basic/translational and community health/epidemiology/public policy research communities and a training workshop on grant writing and presentation skills delivered by key faculty within the NORC organizational structure. Aim 2 continues our collaboration with the T32 Fellowship Training programs awarded to the Division of Metabolism, Endocrinology and Nutrition to provide trainees direct interaction with visiting faculty, education and career development sessions, and skills workshops in the areas of nutrition, obesity, metabolism, and diabetes research.